Broken
by Baby Buck
Summary: 代表黑夜的冬日战士，代表白日的巴基巴恩斯。这是巴基巴恩斯第一次在冬日战士的身体中苏醒过来，混乱，破碎，迷茫，恐惧..他想逃离，却又被抓回去... 我想以第一人称去体会巴基醒来时的感觉..


Wintersoldier

人基本上从出生开始就在迷茫自己要干什么，幸运的会在20岁找到答案，而有的是50岁，还有的甚至到死也不知道自己是怎么过的这辈子。但我不一样，我生来就有目标，而且目标明确，那就是

执行任务。

我是冬日战士，其实这更偏向于一个代号而不是名字。事实上，我根本不需要名字..这几个毫无逻辑的字母除了将你限定在一个特定身份中，阻碍你的行动外，没有任何实际作用。没有它，我可以无处不在。

如果你是我的目标，那么我就是你的噩梦。

夜晚10点20分，马里兰州，巴尔的摩工业区。飓风桑迪正来势汹汹的扑向这个充满犯罪，毒品和色情业的城市。暴雨中夹杂着狂风，翻过云层。那些划过天空的闪电携带雷声，仿佛告诉在嘲笑那些妄想和大自然宣战的人类。没人会选择在这样的时间出行，就连最凶残的凶犯也会乖乖的收起自己的羽翼，当然除了我以外。

一栋十九世纪公寓楼楼顶，就像他经历过的历史一样，肮脏，破败，摇摇欲坠。不过我不关心，我已经在这里潜伏了将近半个小时。目标人物布鲁诺·维尔纳夫房里的灯依旧是熄灭的，但我知道3分钟后，他将会带着他漂亮的意大利老婆和刚满8岁的儿子走进来。

我不管他们多大，或是做什么，又或者有多无辜。我只知道在今天，他们是我的任务。

调整好射击角度，从瞄准镜里能看到布鲁诺外窗玻璃中若隐若现，隐藏的细小红丝。那是军方最爱的玩意儿，经常会用在基地或是重要人物的安保上。如果有人强行破窗，它将会同时发出警报和致命电流，让入侵者瞬间灰飞烟灭。谁也不会想到这样危险的东西，会出现在人头攒动的平民区内..所以这反倒是最好的保护。

："注意，注意，钟雀回来了。准备行动。"一阵电流后，无线电耳机里传来楼下眼线的对话。

："1区清理没有？"眼线B说

："清理完毕"

："2区，3区"

："完毕"

："钟雀和小雀上楼了"最开始的眼线沉声说："神盾局的人也离开"

："士兵，准备好执行任务了吗？"接着在更为私密的信号频道里出现另外一个声音。是的，那是我专属的频道。

但我没有回答，打开保险，上膛。

他没追问，但他知道冬日战士每时每刻都做好战斗的准备。

10点23分，布鲁诺一家如预料的一样出现在家门口。他大概40岁左右，法国白人，消瘦的脸轮廓分明，胡子刮得干干净净，还带着一副金丝框眼镜，他看起来就像小白兔一样无害。今天他穿了一件廉价的细直条纹衬衣，肩部隐约可以看见背心状的凸起物。那是一件军用凯夫拉液态防弹衣，但显然他并不习惯穿着他，总是不停的拉扯皮带。

布鲁诺进门后开始和他的女人争吵，两人情绪很激动，以至于他们身边的桌子和花盆也没能幸免。金发男孩倒是习惯他们的相处模式，坐在沙发上自顾自的看着晚间节目。

外面的雨越来越大，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。它们在一定程度上阻碍我的行动，但却也是最好的伪装。这个世界永远没有糟糕的事情，只有你找不到利用价值的事情。就连一抹尘土，也能在关键时候糊住人的眼睛。我将枪口慢慢移到这个漂亮女人的头部，瞄准准心直对着她那双泪眼汪汪，令人怜惜的蓝色眼眸。右手慢慢摩擦扳机，专心等待一个最好的时机。

下一次雷声。

我喜爱在任务目标们站在一起时开枪，因为子弹一次只能杀死单个人或者两个，但它带来的恐惧却会瞬间摧毁所有人。

一道闪电携带炸雷如约而至，就像恶兽猎食前的叫喊。

按下扳机，第一枪。子弹掐进防弹玻璃中，红丝警报响起，同时也卸掉它大部分电流。现在屋内的人可能还没有反应过来，正在疑惑异响的来源。

雷声在持续，但10秒后将会消失。

快速上膛，瞄准，第二枪。防弹玻璃彻底崩碎，女人开始发出尖叫跑向她的儿子，布鲁诺冲向外窗，雷声已经慢慢有消散的迹象。

上膛，瞄准，第三枪。瞄准镜中那个意大利女人和她儿子的头像小丑手中的气球一样炸开。惊雷停止，不过大雨却还在继续。

从远处隐隐约约传来巡逻警笛，偏头去听，在2个街区之外，没有威胁。

收回视线，朝窗边的布鲁诺射出第四枪。瞄准准心里他的头突然向后，整个身体倒了下去。接着目标人便消失在视野中，这个狡猾的男人倒下之前拉上了窗帘。

除非已经确认死亡或者接到撤退命令，否则我都会去确认尸体。收起枪，打开无线耳机："准备进入检查尸体。"

："收到"耳机里的男人说。

布鲁诺的楼和我中间隔着5栋低层建筑，而我得在警察发现这场死亡盛宴的时候离开。通过天台进入已经没有危险的玻璃窗是最佳的选择，会花费我大概1分钟时间，可控。楼下有眼线，所以除非那个男人是只鸟，否则这个时间他飞不出那栋楼。

起跑，跃过天台，抓住另一栋楼的红墙砖，手指掐进墙壁以稳定，最后用力往上翻进天台，不断重复直至站在目标窗户对面。此时窗帘依然是拉下的，只能在它偶尔被风吹起的时候，看见黑洞洞的房间。腰间取下金属闪光弹丢入布鲁诺家中，一阵白光闪起的同时，翻身进入。

视线扫过一团糟的地板和沙发上那两具脑袋炸开的尸体，最后落到布鲁诺身上。这个可怜虫窝在自以为安全的墙角，一只手拿着长筒消音枪，另一只手紧捂着胸口喘气。显然他的防弹衣替他挡下致命一击，不过7.62mm的子弹所带来的冲击力还是让他不太好受。

："他妈的九头蛇能追到这里来？当他们警告我的时候，我还以为是个玩笑"恐惧已经占据了他所有的神经，不断向前射击，以此来获取一丝安全感。

我说过，死亡的恐惧会摧毁一个人。不是因为别的，而是因为它会让这个人的行为变得具有可预测性，他们需要尽一切可能去保住他们最珍贵的东西。

："九头蛇那些疯子，竟然造出你这种怪物"

我从腰间拿出格斗刀，战靴跨过地上依然喷溅血液的尸体。他喘着气吐出一口血，挣扎着向门的方向挪动。

："他们告诉你，我负责研发武器吗？"他说，然而我不关心。

弯腰将刀刃抵在他脖子的大动脉处。我不是变态或是什么犯罪分子，我不需要掰断他的手臂或者割下他的脸皮，我从不享受虐杀过程，我只需要抬起刀。

完成任务。

"嘭"

耳边传来布鲁诺的一声低吼，不过血液没有如预想一般喷出来。就在刃尖快要接触到皮肤时，这个原本虚弱无力的男人突然从地上一跃而起，身体猛向前扑。我侧身踢在他的腰上。他在地板上翻滚了几圈后，迅速爬起来，抬手开枪。

："别过来...你别过来！！你他妈的别逼我！！"

他瞪大眼睛，射击来得如此之快，以至于我侧头躲开，子弹还是擦破了护目镜。

":我说过我不是好惹的！你这只该死的蠢猪！"

他狂吼着，法国人的优雅已经完全被他抛弃在身后。不知是感觉到被耍，还是因为他的辱骂，愤怒几乎一下将我点燃。摘下已经开裂的护目镜，如果说之前我想用刀或者枪结束他的性命，那么现在我更想用我自己的手。

这个世界上，再没有比我更致命的东西了，我就是武器。

："神盾局不会放过你的！！休想让我进棺...啊..."他大喊，但声音很快就转化为痛苦的呜咽。我的左手捏在他的脖子上，这个高大强壮的男人就像洋娃娃一样被压在墙上，然后擦着墙慢慢升高。他嘴唇痛苦的大张着，双手不停扣着我的手指，双脚也在空气中胡乱踢着。

我一直在想，如果当时能果断一点杀死他，就不会生出后面的事情，只是当时我竟然微怔了一下。因为看见这个胆小如鼠的男人在面临死亡时，竟瞬间选择放弃挣扎。他将一个透明的四方薄片快速贴在我的手臂上，然后淌血的嘴角上扬。

："这...本...来不是..对..付你..的..."

机械运转，咔擦一声后，布鲁克喷出一嘴鲜血，死了。

安静又重新回到这个房间...远处巡逻的警笛又开始鸣响，不过眼线报告那只是两个正在讨论晚间秀的警察。

一切就如往常。

我先看了一眼地上的尸体，再转向自己的手臂，那个透明薄块竟在短短的数秒内消失于无形。糟了，不妙的感觉从心底升腾而起。我抬起头，瞪大眼睛看向窗外，一股极强的电流开始从机械手臂的内部传来，就像无数虫子正在顺着它爬进我的脑神经。它们开始蚕食整个大脑，吸食脑髓，我能明显感觉到它们正在剥夺我的思维能力，我的语言能力，最后侵入大脑内一块黑暗的禁区。难以忍受的剧痛几乎将我淹没..我的胸口仿佛压着一个地球，无法呼吸。

："撤退，士兵！该死的，快回来！！"耳机里那个男人狂吼，但我已经无法回答，大脑对身体的指令已经开始变得迟缓。我知道都是那个该死的透明薄片，我得取下它！

我得快点离开这该死的地方，我得撤离任务地点。

...我...我得...

...完成任务...

Bucky Barnes

睁开眼，这次睡了将近有一个世纪...

最后的记忆中我掉下了火车，但现在我却带着面罩，浑身是血的躺在这个恐怖的地狱中。

我的手已经变成冰冷的机械，我的衣服也不是熟悉的潜行服，甚至也不是军服...还有那具被扭断脖子的尸体。

这在哪里？他们是谁？？我又是怎么回事？

我的脑袋仿佛被人狠狠的揍了一拳，无数碎片式的片段夹带着惨叫声正疯了一样挤进去。无数人在说话，好像是俄国话，还有那些穿着白衣服的人..

摘掉脸上的面罩，血腥气与火药味扑面而来...该死，好痛...

我撑着身子站起来，用右手在墙上摸索灯的开关。而当昏黄的光线照亮整个空间后，我又几乎惊叫出声。

我在战场上见过许多的尸体，炸死的，或是中弹，又或者是自刎的。但这次..不一样.

狭小潮湿的空间里，四处是血和弹痕。打斗的痕迹很少，显然是单方面屠杀。还有..沙发上那具尸体，那个穿着崭新棒球服的金发男孩。他的残躯陷在沙发里，毫无生气，整张脸都被子弹给打凹进去，血喷涌如柱。而在他身下是一个悲伤的女人，一个看起来柔弱，没有一丝威胁的女人。

显然她也死了...

怎么会有人去杀死这样无助的人？怎么会有人忍心？？

我在想着...但接下来一种更恐怖的念头跳进脑子里...是我..是我杀了他们吗？

人类最深层的恐惧，永远来自于未知。它就像毒药，慢慢深入你的骨髓，蚕食你的血肉，直至你臣服与它之下，被它所掌控。压抑，痛苦，绝望，迷茫最后转化为一阵想逃离的冲动。

呼吸，我需要空气！

跌跌撞撞，宛如行尸走肉般的走进肮脏，充满食物腐臭和尿臊味的公寓走道里。脑子自动勾勒那些尸体的轮廓，有的我甚至没有见过。一个穿着性感连体衣，浓妆艳抹的金发妓女正要打开门，看到我又惊恐的关上。而我只能侧头苦笑，继续拖着这个残破的身体前行。我现在的样子一定糟糕透了，我能想象到她现在正扑到电话前的样子。三天后，我就会送上军事法庭，所有人都会奇怪为什么一个中士会犯下这样的罪恶。但这点同情丝毫不会妨碍他们将我送上绞刑架，行刑的刽子手会喊我杀人犯，是魔鬼。

但我...我却完全不知道发生了什么？

巴基，你这艘飘在海里的破船。明知即将漏水沉没，却连裂口在哪都不知道。

："你得去弄清楚这到底怎么回事，巴基。就算是疯了，你也得知道原因"咬着牙，我一步一步向前挪动。外面是轰鸣的雷声和雨落在铁板上的声音，楼道的灯因为电压不稳，不停地闪烁，将地板上由我带出的那排血脚印照的更为诡异了。如果说通往地狱有路的话，应该就是现在这样吧，没有活力，没有希望，一切都是迷茫，一切笼罩着黑暗。

楼梯间在走道的尽头，刚推开，一阵刺眼的白光就打在眼睛上，几乎令我失明。手在虚空中摸索，直到抓住栏杆才勉强站稳，而此时眼前也慢慢变得清晰。

楼道的墙壁上涂满各式各样奇怪的图案和恶心至极的黄色笑话，可是山姆大叔的海报呢？还有穿着军服的多伊尔，为什么没有一个熟悉的东西？？？为什么？？

眯起眼睛，隐隐约约我看出4楼两个字。本能告诉我现在楼下正有人追上来，唯一的出路便是天台。在那也许我会找到给火灾预备的逃生绳索或者是下坠器。

动作要快，巴基，你要离开这里。

："这他妈太奇怪了"我一边说，一边扶着摇晃的身体走上台阶。为什么我会出现在这里？为什么我变得不一样了？一旦进入安静的环境，问题便接二连三的冒出来，没完没了。

就在我撑着身体不断提出问题，疑惑，再提出问题时，一阵电流声毫无预兆的出现在耳朵里。这时我才意识到，我的耳朵里一直藏着一个圆形的小物件..大脑告诉我，这是通讯器，只是比我印象中的要小得多。不过只要有这东西，就意味着对面会有人。

就像是在黑暗中抓到一根救命稻草，我几乎兴奋得要叫起来。感谢上帝...在之前，我对面的那个人永远是史蒂夫，只有他...

没错，我一定是在和史蒂夫执行任务。也许我掉下火车后活下来了，史蒂夫找到我了。没错，不管在哪，他总能找到我。我们后来又一起去执行了任务，然后我受伤了...那个男人开枪打伤了我的脑袋...所以...我才什么也记不得了..不过这只是暂时的，或许过一个小时，也许两个小时，我就什么都记起来了...

："巴基，拜托，你快点想起点东西"我不断拍打着脑袋，想在里面找到点记忆的影子。但除了换来一阵剧烈的疼痛之外，毫无所获。

："士兵，从任务地点撤离。"这时从耳机里突然传出一个男人的声音，他的声音有些熟悉，但绝对不是史蒂夫。就像来时一样，兴奋霎时消失得无影无踪。

："你..你是谁？"我开始继续沿着栏杆往上走。一旦理智回来，便要接受现实，你还得逃离这个破地方，去弄清楚怎么回事。

男人一阵沉默，过了一会儿，他的声音才重新出现。

："我该叫你冬日战士，还是应该叫你巴恩斯中士？"

："谁他妈是冬日战士？我是巴基巴恩斯，服役于107步兵团。"

："很遗憾，巴恩斯中士"他说，不过他的声音里却没一丝歉意："现在是2012年，你的107步兵团连同里面的人都已经进了历史博物馆，或许你可以去坟地找到他们的墓碑。"

："该死的，你以为我会相信你的鬼话？！你们到底是谁？"

："我是谁不重要，你只用知道你现在是为我们卖命，而之前几十年是为苏联人。你想知道一共有多少人死在你的手里吗，中士？噢，对了，可能要算上今天的3个人。他们可是神盾局秘密保护着的出庭证人，你干得很漂亮"他笑了一声，依旧不带感情，但却极具感染力和信服力..他..好像没有说假话："而史蒂夫现在是神盾局的人，你和他现在可是敌人了，巴恩斯中士。看看，你手上还染着血，不是吗？还有你的衣服，武器，还有手臂..你是个杀手.."

杀手？巴基巴恩斯他妈的是个杀手？

他的话让我瞬间停了下来，胸口翻腾起一种熟悉的感觉，压抑，痛苦，绝望，迷茫，那种压迫感一层一层涌上来。他真的知道我的手臂，还有房间里的那三个人...这么说来，我的头发，我的衣服，还有...手臂...

不自觉的苦笑，那些是你做的，真的是你做的。你杀死了一个孩子，巴基。除此之外，你还杀过很多人..他们是好人，可他们都被你杀了...

："呼吸，巴基，呼吸。别听他的，巴基。别往坏处想，你不是一个悲观主义者！你从来都不是一个悲观主义者！"

我低声告诉自己要专注于此时的行动，但胸口的疼痛又突然间和手臂的剧痛聚集在了一起。如果他说的是真的，我该怎么办？这不再是我认识的世界...还有我认识的人都...我没地方去了...

等等...可是他说史蒂夫还活着，他还活着是吗？

这时楼道中隐约出现一阵凌乱的脚步声，似乎那些追捕自己的人正在接近。我踉跄着加快脚步，几乎快用尽所有的力气。

："这个世界你还能去哪？回到你在的地方吧，巴恩斯中士"

："史蒂夫，他还活着，是吗？"是的，如果史蒂夫还活着，我就不能死..我得去找到他...我得去警告他，我得告诉他，有人正在死去...我得告诉他...

可是...是巴基巴恩斯杀的他们啊...

："那又有什么区别吗？你以为你们还会像以前那样吗？"男人说道，但很快他的信号就被掐断，因为我将那个东西扔到了地上。我一刻也不想听到这个声音，我想见史蒂夫。就算这样...我也得找到史蒂夫。

："巴基。你难道不想知道那小子过得好不好吗？你就只用...只用远远看一眼就够了。万一他又在被人揍，你还能帮他揍回去呢"

我喘着气不停说着，仿佛这些话能让我再次燃起生存下去的欲望。我不会因为自己的悲惨遭遇而感到一丝伤心，但是史蒂夫...我真的没法放心。

如果史蒂夫被人欺负了怎么办？？如果没有人会像我一样，会拿命去保护他怎么办？？他一个人在这个莫名其妙的地方，该死的万一冲动了又惹祸怎么办？

那个人愿意去保护所有的人，但却从来不知道怎么去保护自己...他就是这样一个爱给自己找麻烦的傻子，我得去看着他。

："在前面，快！"

后面的人已经越来越接近，我甚至能听到他们掏枪上膛的声音。只不过他们始终与我保持一层楼的距离，也许是在害怕什么，也许是在等谁的指令。

这群疯子。。

走到天台，推开那道铁门，已经用尽了我最后一丝力气。心中凄然，几乎是一头扑倒在黑暗的倾盆大雨中。

："上，上！"

身后传来一个男声，接着就是无数手电筒的白光打在身上。我伏在地上，感受疼痛正在逐渐剥夺整个身体的活动能力。而就在这时，冰冷的大雨打在身体上竟开始变得温柔，就连风也不再刺痛，一种莫名的安详宁静慢慢出现。但我知道，一旦沉溺于这种安宁后，接下来便是无尽的黑暗。

："该回去了，士兵。"

模糊的视线中，闯进一双深灰色的军靴。它慢慢放大，直至在我面前站定。我垂下头大口呼吸，整个眼眶红了起来。我知道这是耳机中那个的声音，但我也知道我已经没了力气，生命的火焰正在我身上慢慢熄灭。

可是还不行！巴基！你还有事情没做完！你不能放弃！你得找到他！！

我在心中狂吼着，不知从哪里给自己的力气，我竟然摇摇晃晃的又有种从地上撑起来的趋势。军靴主人显然被我吓了一跳，往后退了两步。

："先生，你得离远点。现在还没解除危险，他还不太稳定。"

："你觉得他这样子像是有危险的吗？！"

："先生..."

："还不给我快带回去，然后他妈的给我查清楚神盾局到底用的什么东西？！为什么会引起这种反应？！！！"

他怒骂着，然后就是一阵凌乱的脚步声，两双手将我从地上拉起来，扯动了机械手臂又是一阵钻心的疼痛。

不行！不可以！我拼命挣扎，我知道有一件事情就要发生了，虽然不知道是什么，我不能让它发生！绝对不可以！

是一只手轻轻拉着我的头发，让我不得不抬头去看他。那是一张男人的脸，不对，是一张恶魔的脸..那双寒冷如冰的眼睛似曾相似，它藏在脑中某个角落，它在沉睡..但我却想不起，我想不起任何事情，这让我感到恐惧。

："冬日战士，不允许有任何软肋"他看着我，一字一句说："砍掉一个头，还会再长出两个头。"

这个城市似乎永远不会停下前进的步伐，虽然现在才刚过6点，但路上却已经挤满了各式各样的人。街角的女人夹着报纸走进大厦，拿着公务包的男人在街边拦出租车，但他错过了，.总而言之他们各有各的目的地。但史蒂夫却像是这种繁忙里的一个异类，他漫无目的骑着自己的机车，不知道去哪，也不知道会在哪停...总之就这样凭着感觉开着。

走过一条条街，看见一群群人..心中突然感觉到一阵空虚，直至抬头才发现自己竟又到了博物馆的门口。这是他唯一感觉到熟悉的地方，可每次进去后，那些文字和泛黄闪烁的影像记录又不断将他拉回现实。

他不喜欢那些文字，从来也不喜欢。

刚开始的时候他甚至还会想，一个人的一生，他的痛苦，他的迷茫，他的爱情...怎么能用短短的几句话就说完。

怎么够，怎么会够？

但现在站在这里，看见人来人往，竟又突然想通了。一个人愿意停下来，花上生命中的1分钟去倾听另一个人的故事..这样就已经算是巨大的恩赐了吧...又怎么能强迫他们去了解这个人的一生？去理解他背后的痛苦和无助呢？对于他们，这些人连路人都算不上吧。

他低头一笑，遵循着记忆的脚步，走到已经停过无数次的银幕前。伸手点开影像，再抬起头。那个人便开始笑了，他看着自己笑，他看着其他人笑，他低头沉思...史蒂夫已经不记得自己看过多少遍，可是不管多少遍，每次依然还像是最初。

看呐，就算是穿着代表死亡和战争硝烟的军服，也依然掩饰不住他眼里所散发出来的光彩。

是啊，他怎么会变？这样的男孩，又有谁能改变他？又有谁舍得改变他？

他永远会是布鲁克林街头最闪亮的男孩，永远会是派对上最受女孩欢迎的男孩，永远是史蒂夫最为相信，最为不舍的男孩。

："詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，美国队长最坚定的朋友。生于布鲁克林..."身边的机器解说开始了它的工作，它念着他的生平简章，语气冰冷的就像是念一个再普通不过的人。这个声音让史蒂夫心中一阵发闷，就像有人正使劲挤压和揉搓它一般，他甚至有冲动想立刻关掉它，只是他还留恋影像中的那个笑脸。

："你们会怎么知道...巴基，他就是巴基啊...他不是谁的附属品，也不是谁的所有物...他是一个英勇的战士，也是一个善良得宁愿伤害自己也要保护别人的布鲁克林男孩..."

史蒂夫低下头，他在脑海深处搜寻着当初的那些记忆。当那个在电影院，在小巷里，在自己身边的影子逐渐变得清晰时，他才舒了一口气。他害怕有一天，时间会让他忘了只有他和巴基知道的记忆..不！他绝对不能让这件事情发生...

："叔叔"身后突然想起一个稚嫩的声音，史蒂夫回过头。一个刚满8岁，穿着一身崭新棒球服的金发男孩，正盯着自己。史蒂夫压低帽子，笑着向他点头。

："那这个是谁？你为什么在看他？"男孩跑到他身边，指着影像中的巴基问道。

："一个英雄..."史蒂夫回答

："是比美国队长都还英雄的英雄吗？"男孩又问

："他就是美国队长的英雄"史蒂夫说

："那他有超能力吗？？我也想成为英雄..不过..我没有超能力.."

："不是的，一点也不难。"史蒂夫笑道:"每个人都是另一个人的英雄。看你好朋友受欺负的时候，去帮他，那你就是他的英雄。帮你妈妈去提东西，你也就是她的英雄。"

："我不明白，我也没有好朋友"男孩突然变得失落："我爸总是喜欢搬家，明天我们又要去巴尔的摩，我根本不想去！"

史蒂夫转身，他在男孩面前蹲下来。男孩看见他的脸，竟然和影像中的美国队长差不多时，差点惊叫出来。好在史蒂夫即时阻止了他。

："哇，是你？！"

："嘘，听着"史蒂夫拍上了男孩的肩膀："现在你可能还没遇到，但总有一天你会碰到那个愿意陪你看电影，打架，甚至上战场的朋友。或许是十分钟后，又或者明天，后天..好的东西，总是值得等待，不是吗？"

："真的吗？我是说他真的会陪我一起吗？就算我以后想当像你一样的超级英雄，他也会和我一起吗？"

："是的"史蒂夫视线落到影像上，语气如此柔和却又如此坚定："他一定会的"


End file.
